Not One Of Us
by Ms.AnimeCartoonZombieFreak13
Summary: What if Loki wasn't the son of Laufey? What if Odin got a little baby girl from Jotunheim? She was ingulfed by her dark side and destroyed parts of Asgard as she grew up. Now she's facing punishment after she almost tried to rule Midgard. Songfic.


**What if Thor and Loki had a sister? And what if Loki is Odin's son but the daughter isn't? What if she was the one that Odin found at the temple in Jotunheim not Loki? This is the punishment she gets when she tries to take over the Nine Worlds. It's like she and Loki switched places. I was inspired by a video I saw on youtube called, Loki / Not One of Us. Songfic.**

Loki and Thor got back to Asgard with their 'adopted' sister after she tried to rule Midgard and the other worlds. Her name was Kana.

She had black hair that reached down to her thighs, coal colored eyes, snow white skin and a very well developed body. She also wore golden body armor and a blue cape. She wore no helmet but a silver metal hair band. She on handcuffs on her wrist and feet. Loki was holding onto her weapon.

"Sister maybe there is a way that father Odin can not give you this punishment. I could-" Thor said. But Kana interrupted him.

"I could help you and convince father to set you free. Blah,blah,blah. Besides, will you stop calling him father to me. He's your's, not mine." Kana mocked and growled. Loki just gave her a sad look.

"Kana, Thor's right. Maybe there is a way Father could give you a different punishment. Please Kana, let us help you." Loki said. Kana gave him a sad smile.

Guards jogged their way to the two gods and traitor. They bowed in respect to Loki and Thor, but glared at Kana who just smirked. They then took Kana to the Palace, but Kana said something before she left.

"Hmmh, like their is one thing that could stop me from doing what I do best. And, by the way," Kana said. She turned her head toward towards Thor. "There is nothing that could help me now. I've accepted my fate already." And then she was taken away, leaving a gaping Thor and a sad scared Loki behind.

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face  
_

Kana was brought up to the gates and as they opened, everyone looked at her scared and angry. She just smirked as she walked through the town, everyone watching her walk to the palace, isolated. Her brothers were following behind Kana.

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

"What a disgrace she is!" one of the commoners said. Kana just ignored it and kept walking. "Yes, she has brought shame to the AllFather. A shame she is and will always be!" another said. The guards,Kana, Thor and Loki just kept on walking.

"Brother, we have to do something! Father can't just do this to her!" Loki said. Thor just kept his head leveled, even at the thought of Kana's punishment.

"I'm afraid we can't. We do anything against father's wishes! Besides, remember what she said before, she's ready for this. And as much as I want to stop this, Father Odin is in our way." Thor said.

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_(He can't change his stripes)_

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_(You know these Outsider types)_

_Evil is plain as the scar on his face_

Everything.

Kana was throwing away everything.

Her family, that adopted her.

The world that treated her like trash.

She was willing to throw away everything that she had and knew. Like she said, she accepted her fate. But her 'brothers' have not. Kana smile at the thought of Loki, Thor and her when they were kids. It was perfect back then, and none of them was worried of being king or what they were. But that was the past, now everything is different.

_(See you later, agitator!)_

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_(Just leave us alone!)_

_Disgrace (For Shame!)_

Kana walked through the gates and doors of the palace and then she was lead to another pair of doors. It was the throne room. The very room were she tried to rule everything until Thor showed up and ruined everything.

The guards left her infront of the doors to tell Odin that she was here, leaving her with Loki and Thor.

"Kana, you know that all you have will go to a waste if do this, right?" Thor asked.

"Of course I knew. I chose the punishment because even if I beg for mercy and he gives me it, I'll only end up in a cell for the rest of eternity. Besides, like I said when we were young, I would rather die than let anyone treat me like a caged monster." Kana said.

"But, sister, still. Let us-" Loki was interrupted.

"No! Just don't try to help me! Look I'm sorry, I really am. But you're going to have to let me go eventually. I love you guys, just remember that. I will always love you, no matter what. So if you love me back, Loki, Thor. Let me go, just let me go."

Kana just walked to Loki and leaned into him, as to hug him. Loki immediately responded to it, so tight as if he was afraid she would leave right now. She moved away from him and went to Thor and did the same she did with Loki. But Thor's hug was much more stronger.

They let go just in time as the guards came back and grabbed Kana. They surrounded her, seperating her from her brothers.

_(Traitor, go back with your own!)_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

_(See you later, agitator!)_

Everyone in the court turned to face the doors as it opened to Kana as she walked in with the guards and her brothers. They all gave her a hateful face.

"You are a disgrace to Asgard!" someone in the crowds yelled out. They just kept on walking.

Insults were thrown at her as she walked to the AllFather, Odin and Frigga, Queen of Asgard. Odin gave her an emotionless face, as he always did. Frigga on the other hand looked like was crying the whole time she was here.

_Here's mother, or Frigga as I should call her. Of course she would be like this, I'm here little girl as she told me all the time when I was a kid._ Kana thought as she stared straight at Frigga.

Once at the foot of the steps in front of Odin himself, Kana was left there in her chains and on her knees. Her head dropped so she was looking at the ground.

Frigga came infront of Kana and put her face in her hands, now Kana was staring into her so called mother's eyes with dark, empty eyes.

"Please Kana, my daughter. Just apoligize to your father and everyone else, I do not want you to face with punishment." Frigga whispered to her. Kana just kept on staring at her with a heartless feeling.

"I will...not. If I do apoligize to them, it won't change the way they feel towards me. And after many times I've destroyed something in Asgard or another world, I deserve this. So, mother, please. Just let this happen."

_Born in grief_

_Raised in hate _

_Helpless to defy his fate__  
Let him run_

_Let him live_

_But do not forget what we cannot forgive_

"Kana Laufeyson! You have caused Asgard and the other nine realms a great deal of harm and disrespect! As you already know there will be punishment." Odin said from his throne, looking down at Kana.

She was staring back at him and smirked.

"Oh I know. I know everything Odin. Like how you made my punishment death." All Odin did was just keep on staring at her. But she noticed that there was something in his eyes, pity, sympathy. The same thing Thor, Loki and Frigga gave her. It was pathetic. Trying to save the very one who isn't really their blood realitive.

"That is correct you're punishment is death. And the court and I have come to a decsion. To how you will face death." After that, the villagers were yelling at what she should get.

"Hung by her head!"

"Eatten alive!"

"Sent straight to Hel!"

"Banished to the Island of Silence!" and other things that couldn't be heard from the loud yelling of others.

"SILENCE!" Odin yelled, banging his staff down to the golden floor. Causing an echo and the ground to rumble.

"The court and I came to a decision on how you will be punished. You shall be beheaded my the Executioner and you head will be hung on the walls, for everyone to know who you are. And your body will be burnt." Then there was cheering and protesting, protest from Thor and Loki.

"Yeah!"

"Off with her head!"

"Father don't do this!"

"Father don't! She doesn't deserve this much! It's too much!"

_And he is not one of us_

_He has never been one of us_

_He is not part of us_

_Not our kind_  
_Someone once lied to us_

_Now we're not so blind_

_For we knew he would do what he's done_

_And we know that he'll never be one of us_  
_He is not one of us_

The court disbanded and went home to get ready for tomorrow's event. Thor and Loki were begging their father to change the punishment, while Kana was in the dungeons by herself.

"Father, please this is Kana! The Kana we know would have never done this! Besides she was once your daughter, was she not?! So spare her for once!" Loki pleaded Odin.

"I agree! Father Odin, she may not be the same Kana we knew but we could try bring her back, just stop the judgement! Please Father we are begging you." Thor pleaded.

Odin sighed and pinched his temple.

"I'm sorry, my boys, but it must be done. Once the court has made the decision, it must be done. I have thought it over, and I didn't agree to it. But I was out-numbered, so there is nothing to do about it. I do wish I could have my little Kana back as well."

Thor and Loki frowned and looked down. There was nothing to do, Kana had to die. Once the court makes a decision, it must be made.

Loki started to cry. Kana...she was his sister and bestfriend. After he watches her death, it'll haunt him. They could save her from all of this, and worse. Kana has accepted her punishment.

_Deception_

It was the day of her punishment. It was held in the throne room, so Odin and Frigga both sat on their thrones as it began. The doors opened to Kana, hands chained together and her muzzle was off. But guards still crowded her, almost blocking her from all sides.

Kana was looking...emotionless. She wasn't frowning, nor smirking or grinning. And her eyes showed nothing as well. Frigga was looking pitiful to Kana and looked like she was having a hard time not crying, but failed. Odin just looked down to Kana, but there was sorrow in his eyes.

Thor and Loki didn't look so great either. They have bags under their eyes and looked grim, maybe grimmer than Hogan. They love their sister and they didn't want to see their own sister die. But they had to come, because their the princes that are soon to be kings. They had to go, under father's orders and to see their dear sister one last time.

_Disgrace_  
_Deception_

_Disgrace_

Kana was now standing in front of her "family". They all looked at her with pitiful eyes.

The guillotine was right in front of the thrones. It was facing Odin, Frigga, Loki and Thor, so they could see their own beloved face her death.

"Do you have any final words, Kana? This is your only chance." Odin said. Kana looked up at the royal family, her eyes now have affection.

"Yes, Thor, Loki," They looked at her withpitiful eyes. "Take care of each other. Frigga and Odin, I love you. I love all four of you, this is why I'm doing this."

Frigga tried hard to not cry but it was too late. She weeped louder when the guards guided her Kana to the guillotine.

Once Kana was right behind it, she dropped down to her knees and leaned foward and laid her neck straight on the wood. The Executioner was next to her, holding the rope that holds the blade.

Odin, who held back the feeling to cry, nodded towards the Executioner. He nodded back.

Before the Executioner let go of the rope, Kana looked up at her family and gave them her genuine smile. A tear escaped Odin's eye. Then the Executioner let go of the rope.

_Deception..._

Kana was still smiling at her family, yet she knew the blade cut her off forever.

* * *

After the guards disposed of Kana's body, The Warriors Three and Sif came to Thor and Loki. The Warriors Three had a saddened look on their face, but Sif wasn't.

Sif was grinning. Thor gave Sif a weird look.

"Lady Sif, may I ask why you are grinning?" Thor said. Sif looked at him, still wearing a grin.

"I am glad! Glad that _she _is gone, gone from all of our lives. She was a pain in the ass and she needed to be kill." That got Loki to snap out of his undead trance.

Loki grabbed Sif by her neck with one hand and lifted her off the ground. "You wench!" He growled.

"Loki! Put me down! Thor! Frandle! Hogan! Volstagg! Help me!" None of them bothered to help her, just giving her hateful glares.

"SHUT IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! SHE WAS MY SISTER, AND YOU'RE HAPPY SHE'S GONE?!" Loki yelled, his grip tightened on her throat.

Now Sif was gasping for air. She was clawing Loki's hands to let her go. But he didn't.

"Sif," Thor said. "You are not a warrior. You are not like the others, as you said so yourself once. You are just like them, hateful towards are sister. AND RIGHT NOW, I CANNOT STAND TO LOOK AT YOU!" He yelled the last part out.

Now, Sif was shaking in fear from both Loki and Thor and lack of air. They showed a great amount of hatered towards her, and it was frightening.

"Frandel! Hogan! Volstagg! Help me!" Sif screamed. The Warriors Three didn't move, but Frandel spoke first.

"Lady Sif, you are a disgrace. She was our friend, you bitch!" Frandel was yelling.

"Leave Sif! And never come back!" Loki and Thor yelled as Loki threw Sif towards the doors. She scrambled up and ran.

"Loki-" Thor said.

"I am fine brother, I just need to be alone for a while. But thank you for trying to help." Loki said. Then he turned and walked down the hallways with his head down.

"Thor, do you really think he should be alone after what he just saw today?" Volstagg said.

"No, I do not. But he needs to sort this out himself, and we need to be patient. This process might take a while for him to sink in. And all we can do is hope, hope he gets through it." Thor said.

* * *

As Loki walked down the corridors, he passed Kana's room. He stopped and turned, staring off into the doors.

He worked up the courage to finally open the doors. When he opened the door, tears began to escape his eyes. The room still had that feeling of welcome and the feeling Kana was still here.

Nothing has been moved or changed. Everything was neat and the bed all cleaned up. Just how she would put it before she left to go somewhere.

Loki wondered around the room and smiled. All the memories of Kana came flooding back into his mind. It made him cry more than he has ever been.

Kana and Loki were really close siblings. They were unseperable, what everyone thought of them. Even if they were a few years apart, Loki and Kana were like twins. Couldn't stop worrying about each other if they were seperated. Kana was more than a sister to Loki, she was his only friend.

Loki stopped wondering around her room when he saw a piece of paper on her desk. He walked towards the desk and picked up the letter. He read it and cried more and more.

_Dear Loki,_

_I know by the time you read this, I'm gone. I made this letter to say I was sorry, sorry for anything I've done to everyone. To you the truth, I had this secret I've been trying to hide. I actually have this darker side of me. Ever since I came to Asgard, I have been having my dark side come out more often. That's why I have been getting myself into trouble...alot._

_Any way, just so you don't forget, remember the time when we were 8 years old? We were sitting underneath a tree and reading our books. Remember that question I asked you? I said that because as I was reading my book, I was thinking of my dark side. It was beginning to spread in my body and I wanted to know if you will always love me, even if I change. That's why I asked._

_By now you probably already know that Sif hates my guts. I've known that since the day we met. I didn't care about it, but I didn't tell you because I know how protective you are of me. And I didn't tell Thor because that would have made things worse. Way worse._

_I have to go now, big brother. I hope you have a nice continuos life and don't go into a frenzy like I did. Tell Thor I love him and take care of him for me. There are some gifts I left in my closet for The Warriors Three, please give it to them sooner or later. And Loki there are two more gifts in my closet. It's for you and Thor. Your names should be on it. The gifts are birthday presents, and sorry presents. Sorry that I left._

_Well, brother, this is it. I have to leave now before I go into my frenzy. Don't forget. Take care of each other and I love you big brother. Good Bye._

_ Love, Yours Truely_

_ Kana Odinson_

**That letter was made before Kana's dark side ingulfed her. Well I hope you liked it, bye!**


End file.
